


She Knows

by Chenryshipper



Series: More Than Friends [2]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper
Summary: She knows. Of course she knows.Ok, well she figured it out.It took her a while though. It's not like she was paying attention, but once she did, all the pieces fell into place.Her brother is Kid Danger.A companion piece to 'More Than Friends.'
Relationships: Henry Hart & Piper Hart, Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Series: More Than Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm back. I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but I do have a few one shots I've been working on. Like this one shot, it is centered around Piper, regarding her comment in Chapter 8 of 'More Than Friends,' where she implies she knows Henry is Kid Danger. I got this idea from naleybrucasjeytonforever (on Fanfiction.net), who suggested that I should write this, so this story is for them. 
> 
> That being said, this is set in the same universe, so this story is canon up until 'I Dream of Danger'
> 
> I don't think it is necessary to read 'More Than Friends,' (but you can read it if you'd like a little bit more background). I think I've included enough details about what happens to follow along, so this can be read as a stand alone.

She knows. Of course she knows.

Ok, well she figured it out.

It took her a while though. It's not like she was paying attention, but once she did, all the pieces fell into place.

Her brother is Kid Danger.

She doesn't have word confirmation. Henry hasn't told her anything. Not that she was expecting him to. Ok, she was a little and it hurts that he doesn't trust her enough to tell her. She's his sister. 

All those times that Kid Danger was out there fighting crime. It was her brother risking his life. Everyday it was him. 

She thinks about the times when Captain Man and Kid Danger almost didn't make it. All those times he could've gotten hurt. And her stomach drops just at the thought. But everytime they did. Her brother did.

Once she realized Henry was Kid Danger she started to admire him more. That crush she had on his alter ego instantly faded, of course. Having a crush on her brother was just _wrong_. She shudders. But in her defence she didn't know. Now all those times that Charlotte told her not to call Kid Danger cute or dreamy makes sense now.

Instead of a crush, now she has a new found respect for him. One she didn't realize she already had. 

To be completely honest, Henry is a great brother. But she would never tell him that. She would rather give up her phone than say that out loud. And she loves her phone.

And it makes sense that her brother is Kid Danger, he's always been a caring person. Even when she's screaming at him and being a jerk he always tries to please her. Even if she doesn't deserve it. 

And now she is kicking herself for not seeing it before. She's the freaking President of the Man Fans for god's sake. She should have figured this out years ago. The superheroes she looked up to were right in front of her nose the whole time.

It was so obvious.

She didn't start thinking about it until after Henry broke his arm. Coincidentally around the same time Kid Danger did. He could fool the school and make them think that he was the Playground Pooper. But he couldn't fool her.

Ok fine, he did, but only for a day. Ok, two days, but _then_ she started thinking about it.

Her brother being Kid Danger would explain a lot. All those times he would leave without good reason, or having to go to work at weird hours it would make sense he's out there fighting crime. So she started to pay more attention.

His watch, for starters, would always beep, with a triple beep, that she's never heard of before. (And she knows technology). So when she realized that he had a watch to let him know when he's needed at work, she got suspicious. 

And the thing is he never takes it off, and it is not a watch model she's ever seen, she concludes as she examines it one night in his room while he's sleeping (it's not as creepy as it sounds). She knows for a fact that their mom and dad never bought it for him. So where did he get it? 

From Captain Man, obviously.

Wait Captain Man. Captain Man must be Henry's boss, Ray something. Of course she palms her forehead. She really is stupid.

Wait but that doesn't make sense if Henry is Kid Danger and his boss is Captain Man and they work at Junk n Stuff. How do they have time to fight crime and watch the store? 

She thinks about all she knows about Junk n Stuff, which is not much because she never paid it any mind. She wants to change that.

She goes to Junk n Stuff the next day, and to be honest it looks like a real legit store. It literally has junk and stuff, and she's seen a couple of people walk in and out of the store who have bought stuff.

Any time she comes over Jasper is behind the counter. That's right, one of Henry's only two friends. (He's such a nerd.) He probably knows he's Kid Danger, right?

Piper starts thinking about his two friends. He's always with them, (not that there's anything suspicious about him hanging out with his friends) so they should know her brother's secret job too.

She vaguely remembers Henry looking for a job a few years back. Because their parents don't give them allowance (which is why Piper is always trying to come up with schemes that will make her rich and famous) so she understood her brother's need for a job. 

What she doesn't remember is if Charlotte and Jasper knew from the beginning. Maybe not, she thinks. Henry probably tried to hide it from his friends of course that's what superheroes do, hide their real identity. It's shown in the movies.

But then why do they know now? What changed? 

Even Jasper knows because he works at Junk n Stuff too. Which he didn't before, she remembers because she used to spend a bit of time with him. That was only because he was always looking for Henry and he was never around, so by default she kinda had to hang out with him even though she wasn't too thrilled about his company. And seriously the signs were all there. 

It's funny how it's always Jasper at the counter, it's rare for her to find Henry or Charlotte and even their boss. They are always down in the basement.

That's when it hits her. The basement. That's a code word for the hide away of Captain Man. It's underground, to be more specific, under Junk n Stuff, which is probably just a front to hide that fact.

Charlotte and Henry are downstairs and Jasper is their cover up. But what bugs her the most is the idea that Jasper knows. It's freaking Jasper. Why does he get to know and not her? It's not fair.

She wants to help out and fight crime too. She knows she would be waaaay better than Jasper.

She could help Henry come up with better lies, for a start. Because he is a terrible liar. Honestly now that she thinks back to his weak lies she cringes from actually believing him when he said that Jasper had a yodeling-beat boxing contest or when he says he needs to go smell the porch. Wow he had the whole family fooled. If Piper had cared a little more about her brother she could have figured this all out. But her brother is so boring. Well, not anymore he's freaking Kid Danger, Captain Man's sidekick, and a popular superhero of Swellview.

Now that she knows, she doesn't know how to bring it up. She wants to confront him, but she knows he'll just come up with one of his dumb lies. She wants him to be honest with her, for him to tell her himself. But she's at a loss on how to do that. Henry and her aren't exactly the picture of siblings who get along perfectly, far from it. They have their usual fights and arguments, so ok yeah she realizes that she's not exactly the sister of the year. But she's going to change that, so her brother trusts her.

Piper tried to figure out how to get her brother to realize that she is here for him and the opportunity presented itself in the form of a text, on a Thursday night.

**Charlotte and your brother are dating. He told me himself.**

It was from Joss Moss, her math tutor.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. She knew Henry and Charlotte weren't together (or was this something else she missed). She's pretty sure she would've caught that. 

She has known about her brother's feelings for Charlotte for a long time now. Not that he's told her that either, they really don't tell each other much about their lives, she realizes. 

Piper has seen the way he looks at her. It's actually kind of cute. But he hasn't done anything to tell Charlotte his feelings for her. And Piper hasn't said anything because she's waiting for him to man up. But it looks like she's going to have to help him out with that.

Wait, if she helps Henry with this lie maybe, just maybe, he might start trusting her a bit more. Enough to tell her his secret.

So she texted Joss back telling her of how they can get the truth out of them. She told her they would meet here at her house tomorrow after school and talk to Charlotte about it.

Piper just hoped Charlotte could lie her way out of this predicament Henry got her into. And if it helps them get together then she will do everything in her power to help.

Charlotte is a little better at lying than Henry, but not by much though. She remembers how a few months ago Charlotte came to her seeking advice for something. Not only did she feel honored that she sought her out for advice, she was a bit confused on who her problem was about. 

Charlotte told her about a recurring dream she kept having where she kissed a good friend of hers. Piper's mind automatically jumped to the conclusion that it was her brother, it surprised her the bit of excitement she felt of what this could mean. Maybe Charlotte had feelings for Henry. 

That idea was shot that down fairly quickly, too quickly, if you asked her. So then that meant that it was Jasper who she kissed in her dream. Charlotte didn't look like she wanted her to think of him to be the person in her dream either. Well Charlotte only had two friends, like her brother (they were such nerds) so it had to be one of them. But Charlotte had finally settled on Jasper. Piper didn't know how to feel about that. 

She gave her the advice on what happened to one of her friends. But after thinking about it a bit, Charlotte had looked uncomfortable and scandalized, when she mentioned her brother. Maybe it _was_ Henry in her dream, but she had no way to confirm it.

But now as she is looking at Charlotte trying to come up with a lie, she wanted to help her, but she didn't know how without giving away she was in on their little secret. Luckily, Charlotte came up with a good enough lie, ok it was meh, but she'd take it. Only the surprising thing was that Henry had come up with the exact same lie. Maybe Henry had given her a heads up. 

Piper didn't know how to feel about being used as an excuse. Did they really think that she wouldn't accept their relationship? Well, it is her brother, but she wants him to be happy and if it's with Charlotte that he's happy with then she will support him, like the good sister she is.

Also, she does like Charlotte, she's like the sister she never had. And if she could get her to be her sister-in-law that would be great.

"They are not together," Joss said, once Charlotte left for work. "You saw her, right? She's lying."

Piper totally understands why she thinks that, it was a bit painful to see Charlotte lie to them. That's why she pushed Joss aside and hugged Charlotte when she confirmed Henry's lie, to at least pretend that she was extremely excited. She, of course, would've been excited if they really _were_ dating, she wouldn't have shown how pleased she was, but deep down that's how she would've felt. 

So Piper just has to make sure Joss does believe her. Because this was the only way to earn her brother's trust. And anyways it was fun to make a new scheme where they were fooling someone, so it gave her something to do.

As the days went by, she also started paying more attention to Joss as well. One time during one of their study sessions, Joss was watching Charlotte and Henry on the couch and not paying attention to her like she was supposed to. Piper called her out but Joss claimed that she was just having an off week. 

Piper narrowed her eyes at her tutor and saw the look on her face. It was a scheming face and she would know because that's the same face she makes when she's plotting something. Piper decided to end the session early, that way she could come up with a way to get Joss to leave Henry alone. Because Joss wasn't convinced about their relationship.

After Piper headed upstairs, she planned to find some dirt on Joss. She did some digging about who her tutor actually is. Turns out she's Joss Moss, daughter of Mob Boss Rob Moss. This new information changed everything, she has been having the freaking daughter of a crime ring leader in her house every Sunday for the past month. Oh, but she could use this against Joss. She just had to get proof.

She planned to go back downstairs but once on the stairs she overheard Henry and Charlotte talk about a double date with Joss on Friday. So that's what Joss was planning, she thought.

Piper retreated back into her room. Oh, Joss is good. But Piper is better. On Friday, while Joss is on the double date, she will go poking around to see if she finds some concrete proof of this Mob business, so this was perfect. 

Once Friday came around, she didn't have much of a lead on how to get proof of Joss and the Mob business her father runs. She had been heading back home after scoping out Joss' house, she didn't find anything incriminating. She was about to give up when once she pulled up into the driveway of her house, Joss was coming out of her house. Piper was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be on a double date with her brother and Charlotte?

She got out of the car as Joss was walking down the driveway. 

"What are you doing here?" Piper yelled out. That startled Joss enough to stop in her tracks.

"Piper?" She asked like a deer caught in the headlights. She smiled sheepishly. "Me? Oh I wasn't doing anything." She hid what she had in her hands behind her back. 

Something was not right here. 

"Why did you just come out of my house?" Piper questioned. "And how did you get in? And what's behind your back?"

Joss waved her free hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing, I was just . . . Walking around. . . You know, enjoying the neighborhood." She started to walk past her. Piper grabbed her arm, the one that was hidden behind her back. She had Henry's keys. Joss had stolen them.

"Those are my brother's keys," Piper pointed out. "Why do you have them?"

Joss was caught off guard. She deposited the keys into Piper's hands. "Here you can have them. I don't need them."

Joss made a run for it. 

Piper was left baffled. She looked towards her house and back towards Joss who got into a car that was down the street.

This was her chance, Piper pocketed Henry's keys and got back into her car and decided to follow Joss. 

She ended up following Joss into an abandoned warehouse. Of course where else do villains plot out their plans.

Piper was being as quiet as she could and she got in without being noticed. It's a good thing she's small. 

Joss walked up to a group of people that were all dressed the same. All of them had the same hairstyle and beard, and even the same hawaiian shirt and lei's around their necks.

Piper got her phone out, she had her proof and she just needed to get it on video.

"Sorry, I'm late I had. . ." Joss paused. "Something came up but I'm here now."

The group of men gathered around her and one of the men came up to her.

"My daughter, I'm glad you could make it." He spread his arms and hugged her.

This must be the _real_ Mob Boss Rob Moss, Piper thought. Then she remembered reading about how Rob Moss was difficult to catch because he used look-a-likes so the police were never sure if they ever caught the real Rob Moss.

They continued to talk a lot about their dealings that they had not only in Swellview, but in other cities like Bordertown and Neighborville.

After getting enough footage, Piper decided to get out of there before she got caught. Honestly it was a lucky break she got out of there safe and sound. As she drove back to her house, she was buzzing with energy. She finally got her. She had a way to get rid of Joss. All she had to do was blackmail her with the video and she could get rid of her.

Once she entered her house, she found Henry and Charlotte both on the couch. He put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet then he pointed to Charlotte, she was fast asleep on his shoulder. It was cute. 

"I found your keys in the driveway," she whispered as she handed the keys to him. He looked relieved. "I don't know why they were there, but you should be more careful, just saying. We wouldn't want random people being able to get into the house." 

She said that purpose, just to see how he would react. His eyes widened. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that," he laughed nervously. "Thank you."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room." 

The next day, she sent the video to Joss. As expected, Joss freaked out over the video. 

**Joss: Where did you get that!?!!?**

**_Piper: I have my ways._ **

**Joss: Why do you even have it??!**

**_Piper: Now you listen to me Joss you will leave Henry AND Charlotte alone!!!_ **

**Joss: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**_Piper: Yes, you do. I've seen the way you've been looking at them. And I know you want to separate them and that's not gonna happen!!_ **

**Joss: Piper you don't know who you're messing with.**

**_Piper: Oh, I know exactly who I'm messing with. You're the one who doesn't know who you're messing with. I will defend my brother against you and this is just a warning._ **

**Joss: Or you're gonna what?**

**_Piper: I'm gonna post this all over the internet._ **

**Joss: You can't do that!!!**

**_Piper: Oh, yes I can!_ **

**Joss: What exactly do you want?**

**_Piper: I want you to leave my brother alone. And if you do that I won't post the video._ **

**Joss: Ok, I'll agree, if you agree to delete the video.**

**_Piper: Nope, I will delete the video when I'm sure you're not going to do anything against them. Then, and only then, I will send you proof I deleted the video._ **

**Joss: How do I know you won't send the video to the police or post it anyways?**

**_Piper: You're just gonna have to trust me. Do we have a deal?_ **

**Joss: Ugh fine you win Piper.**

**_Piper: Oh and one last thing you're not my tutor anymore. You're fired._ **

So that was finally dealt with. Piper smiled satisfactorily.

Now all she needed was her brother to tell her that he is Kid Danger. Or at least confirm it in a roundabout way. Which is why when Charlotte asked her about Joss that Sunday (which was Charlotte, Henry's movie night, that Jasper joined this time), she said what had happened that Friday. Her brother wasn't too happy about what she did, but was glad that she was safe. That made her realize once again just how much her brother cares about her.

She decided to mention about lending them the video for them to catch Rob Moss. 

"Plus if you guys ever need to catch the Mob Boss Rob Moss I could lend you the footage if you'd like," Piper offered. "For a price of course."

"Why would we need to catch him?" Henry asked, confused. "Wouldn't that be up to Captain Man and Kid Danger to do?"

"Yeah, which is why I am offering it to you. Duh," she replied. 

Their reactions were absolutely priceless. She had never seen three people look so worried so fast. She wanted to laugh. Wow all this time and they were all terrible at hiding that Henry is Kid Danger, and she never figured it out.

She put them out of their misery and headed to the door planning to leave, she invited Jasper to accompany her. Piper heard Henry trying to question her about what she meant, she closed the door before he could finish.

She headed to the mall with Jasper. She didn't want to be at the mall by herself, it's not like she didn't have friends, she had lots of friends, but she kinda wanted to talk with Jasper. Maybe he would give her ideas on how to confront Henry about her knowing his secret.

"I know Henry's secret," she blurted out once they sat down at a table in the food court after grabbing some smoothies and pretzels.

"Wha- what secret?" He stuttered. "I don't know any secrets. Henry doesn't have any secrets."

"I know. . ." She let the sentence end there. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it from Jasper to confirm her suspicions. So she went with something else instead. "I know Henry and Charlotte aren't actually dating."

"What?" He asked, surprised. "Yes, they are, they told me. I asked them after you texted me."

Yes, that's right she had texted Jasper after her and Joss confronted Charlotte about it. But that was to make sure that Charlotte and Henry had gotten on the same page about the status of their fake relationship. 

"The only secret I can tell you is Charlotte and Henry were boyfriend and girlfriend back a few years ago when you were trying to help me keep that secret I had."

"When was this?"

"You don't remember when you were trying to be a life coach and zapped me with a taser."

Piper laughed. "Oh yeah. Wait, _that_ was your secret?"

"It's not a secret anymore. They broke up about a week later."

Well it looks like Charlotte and Henry have had practice with this fake dating business.

She didn't try to bring up that she knew about Kid Danger and just decided to enjoy Jasper's company.

She comes back home and sees the living room empty. Charlotte and Henry were upstairs doing who knows what. She heads for the stairs thinking that maybe catching them off guard will make it much easier to come out and say what she knows.

Once she is at his door she can hear their voices. She's about to knock but then wonders if she'll interrupt anything.

She smiles evilly. If they are doing anything then she will catch them really off guard. 

"HEY," she yells through the door. "IMMA GIVE YOU GUYS 10 SECONDS BEFORE I COME IN. YOU GUYS BETTER BE DECENT."

She hears Henry scream and a bit of fumbling.

"Wait Piper," he exclaims. "Give us a minute."

So they were doing something then.

The door opened.

She walked into the room and surveyed her surroundings. Charlotte was wearing Henry's shirt and their clothes were scattered here and there and Henry was only wearing pants.

"Ugh put on a shirt Henry." She turned to face the window. 

"What do you want, Piper?"

She turned back around. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What?" He asked annoyed.

She hopped up onto the ledge in his room. She crossed her arms.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me your secret."

She watched their eyes widen.

He laughed nervously. "Uhh what secret?"

Piper was thinking of using the same tactic that she used on Jasper, but decided against it. She just wanted to get right to the point.

"That you're Kid Danger."

The silence that followed was enough to confirm it completely. 

Charlotte and Henry looked at each other then back to her. They did that a few times.

Then Charlotte spoke. "What makes you think that Henry is Kid Danger?"

She sighed. They were trying to make her doubt herself. She was sure that he is Kid Danger. They weren't going to deter her. 

"Save it Charlotte, I know Henry is Kid Danger."

"How long have you known?" Came the question from Henry.

Now it was her turn to be surprised. She didn't think he would confirm it.

"Ever since the Playground Pooper thing," she replied. "Give or take a few days."

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me, Henry?" She asked.

"I couldn't tell anyone. I took an oath."

"Then how does Charlotte and Jasper know?"

"Well Charlotte figured it out. And Jasper that was a mix up."

"Don't you trust me, Henry?" She asked dejectedly.

"Piper-" 

"No, never mind I know you don't and I get it. I'm not exactly the best sister."

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just I want to keep you safe," he explained. "I didn't want to put you or anyone in any danger. My job is crazy at times and I don't want you to worry."

She understands that. But she wished that things were different. That she didn't have to come to these tactics for her brother to be honest with her.

"But I need you to keep this a secret," he begged. "No one can know. Apart from the people that already do."

"Don't worry I can keep a secret," she assured him.

"I'm serious Piper."

"Yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone. I didn't tell Joss that you guys weren't really dating."

They were both left speechless.

"I know you guys weren't really dating," she explained. "I know when you guys are lying, and this was a bigger lie than your secret job, so I helped you guys out. I made Joss believe you guys were really dating, though I don't think I succeeded and neither did you. Otherwise I wouldn't have needed to blackmail her, but either way I take this as a win. Because you guys are finally together."

She smiled at them, then her smile dropped. "You guys are together now, right? Because I know you guys were just playing it up for Joss last Sunday and today Joss wasn't here so. . ."

"Yes, we are together," Henry confirmed.

"Good," she replied. "Well that's all I wanted to know." She headed for the door. "Oh and use protection I don't need to be an aunt just yet." Then she left the room.

* * *

It had been about an hour and Piper was in her room, when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it, it was Henry.

"Hey Piper, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," she moved to the side to let him in.

They sat on her bed. He looked like he wanted to say something but was having a hard time forming words.

"Thanks," was all he said.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?"

He took a deep breath. "For everything. For keeping my job a secret, for helping me and Charlotte, for getting rid of Joss."

"I should be thanking you for what you do. You keep the city safe. I know your job isn't easy and I completely understand why you never said anything, so I don't blame you."

"Really?"

"Yes, at first I was upset and angry at you but I realized that there had to be a reason you never said anything. And don't worry, I promise that I won't tell anyone your secret."

"I know." 

Piper was surprised. He believed her?

"Really?"

He shrugged. "If you wanted to do something you would have done it already."

She knows he's right, but funnily enough she never once thought to use this information against him in any way. She just wanted to know the truth and that's it.

He got up to leave and opened the door.

"Thank you Henry." She just needed to say it one more time. He turned back. "For trusting me, I mean."

A smile formed on his face. She smiled back. He nodded and left.

She could feel something had changed. He trusted her. This was proof of it. She felt closer to him and she could tell he could feel it too. 


End file.
